Far Away
by GrinningLykAFool
Summary: Yuki felt the terrible rejection. But was still strong, he had to be. Because as long as Kyo is happy, he will be happy.
1. Chapter 1

Far Away – Yuki felt the terrible rejection. But was still strong, he had to be. Because as long as Kyo is happy, he will be happy.

**Far Away**

Prologue

Amethyst eyes look outside behind bars. Not really moving. Feeling the heavy weights on both his hands and his legs. He was bind to a brick wall. Surrounded with darkness. Heavy chains connected from the wall to his neck. His hair messy and untidy. Bruises visible with the help of the moon.

_'It's __raining __again.'_

A small smile form his pale face. Not minding the pain that it did for his bruising lips. Blood dripping, eyes shut. Biting gently his lower lip, suppressing a groan. Eyes determine not to show any weaknesses anymore. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't cry. No matter how much he tried. Then he notice that his tears...were dry. Sitting, just sitting. His deep blue kimono, tattered loose around his body. Forcing his arms to move and hug his knees. His whole body ached. The cold weather didn't help. He lay trembling on the stone floor. Wanting to close his eyes and fall asleep. Thinking that would be a peaceful way to die. Just that way. Where he could dream of something else besides the nothingness in the room. His baggy eyes blink a couple of times and finally close. It wasn't surprising though, when he open them back. He wanted to feel anything inside or perhaps just dream. Wanting to hold into something and relive the numbness of his whole being. But all he could see is a bare room. Made of cold gray stones. There is nothing for him here.

_'But__ why__ am__ I__ here?__ I __could __try__ to__ escape__ and __not__ linger__ in __this __place.'_

Trying to find an answer. Which he did.

_'I__ prefer__ to__ stay__ here __because... there__ is __no__ one__ for __me__t here.__ It __would__ not__ make __any__ difference.'_

He force himself into a dreamless sleep. Failing miserably.

_'At__ least__ here...__ In__ this __place, __no__ one __could__ hurt__ me,__ except __him.'_

The words keep echoing in his head. He felt weak from too much blood loss. Disgusted that he was imprisoned in his own home, the Sohma main house. Nonetheless he was fine. Vengeance is sweet. But he realize that it doesn't mean anything anymore. Not when he had lost everything. He had given up fighting. Because he had lost from the very beginning. Stubbornness blinded him from what is real. And what did he gain?... He gained nothing but regret. He gritted his teeth in anger.

_'The__ memories...__I__ don't__ them.__ It__ will__ hurt __more__ if__ I__ remember.'_

Thunder struck. The rain poured heavily, he notice. It suddenly felt colder and colder. His shaking worse. His asthma triggered, coughing endlessly. Hurting his already dislocated jaws. More blood covered the already tainted floor. His senses going bad. The once amethyst eyes turning a dull shade of ordinary purples. His vision blurry. His hearing a bit deaf. Nose, bleeding. Lips, aching. He felt the world go round, going dizzier. As he cough his life out. Just as he was about to pass out. Miraculously the heavy bolted door open. Revealing the head of the Sohma Family. Yuki jerk his head. Shiver crept into his spine.

"A-akito..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket….

* * *

><p><strong>June 3 - 5:36 pm<strong>

Kyo was confused, as to why the so-called god hadn't sent anyone to imprison him yet and why had he never seen Yuki since graduation.

The ruby-eyed teen continued to ponder, calmly laying on his back at the household rooftop. Not minding how the wind gently blows his golden-red hair in no particular direction.

The household has been eerily quiet since Yuki had vanished, and Tohru have been crying a lot lately thinking it was her fault, the prince had left. This took all of Shigure's energy to get Tohru to calm down. Ever since then, Shigure is almost always too silent, afraid of cracking a joke that would probably make Tohru cry. No one likes jokes on such serious matters anyway.

And it's the nezumi's fault, if ever he would show up again Kyo was so sure he'd….. he'd… wait he wasn't sure if he'd kill the bastard.

Because somehow deep inside, he knew something was up. _'It's not Yuki's type to leave without saying a goodbye.' _He thought closing his eyes as dusk cam slowly replacing the afternoon's light.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>September 6 - 3:54pm<strong>

Kyo finallyfound a nice part-time job as a waiter to a 5-star hotel. _'Yes!' _he happily bounce his way towards home. College life is hard especially to someone who's financially lacking, and to think that he actually passed the job interview is a great achievement on his part. Let alone working on a 5-star hotel is very much of an honor. _'I'll definitely graduate! - graduation huh…' _ Kyo immediately looked grim, remembering a certain amethyst eyed young man. He would never admit it, but he missed Yuki. All the fight and fun, he can't believe that it was gone like a bubble being popped leaving no trace behind. Of course Kyo investigated Yuki's disappearance just like the others. He visited the main house but found out nothing, except Akito acting strangely calm and behave, and that the main household more quiet than the usual. To be short, they were clueless and in the end given up the search.

_'Damn nezumi! Where can you be?!' _the golden red hair teen thought clearly frustrated. He wasn't sure if it is the right question to ask himself….

…..

…..

…..

'_Nezumi… Are you still alive?...' _that was the question that nags him to no end.

**A/N:** Quite short, I know. I'm working on other projects too. -_-"

©GrinningLykAFool

_IIIII_

(*_&)


End file.
